Mechanical
Mechanical units are composed of mechanical components, though some possess biological components in the form of a driver. Generally, mechanical units are terran and protoss, with some infested zerg units also being mechanical. StarCraft The protoss dragoon is an example of a mechanical unit, and is cybernetic in nature. The SCV is counted as both mechanical and biological. Due to their biological components, mechanical units are vulnerable to some special abilities, such as a queen's Spawn Broodling attacks. However, they are immune to some special abilities which can affect organic units, such as the science vessel's Irradiate ability. Due to their mechanical component, they are vulnerable to abilities like a ghost's Lockdown ability. However, SCVs can repair terran mechanical units. Robotic A "subtype" of mechanical units exist in StarCraft - robotic. This category includes reavers, shuttles, observers, spider mines and interceptors. Robotic units are immune to certain spells mechanical units aren't - for example, they can not be the victim of spawn broodling - but otherwise, they are very similar. StarCraft II List of Mechanical units Units in Starcraft II are tagged with one or more Attributes that determine bonus damage, affect targeting, and/or can influence spells and abilities. The Mechanical units, categorized by race, are listed below. Protoss * Probe * Stalker * Sentry * Immortal * Colossus * Observer * Warp Prism * Phoenix * Void Ray * Carrier * Interceptor * Mothership * Mothership Core * Oracle * Tempest * Disruptor Terran * SCV * MULE * Hellion * Siege Tank * Thor * Viking * Medivac * Raven * Banshee * Battlecruiser * Point Defense Drone * Auto-Turret * Widow Mine * Hellbat * Cyclone * Liberator Zerg * Infested banshee * Infested diamondback * Infested liberator * Infested SCV * Infested siege tank Units with Bonus Damage Against Mechanical Terran * Viking: +8 (Ground) Positive Spells and Abilities This is a list of beneficial spells and abilities that can only affect units with the attribute of Mechanical. Unaffected Spells and Abilities This is a list of spells and abilities that cannot affect units with the attribute of Mechanical; although other attributes may allow them to still be cast upon the unit. Development In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, mechanical units with the Regenerative Bio-steel upgrade can self repair themselves without costing any minerals or gas. Science vessels can repair nearby mechanical units. The canceled unit, the warhound, was able to use an autocast ability called Haywire Missiles that did 30 damage to mechanical units. In multiplayer SCVs can repair mechanical terran and protoss units. Carriers can repair nearby mechanical units in the Legacy of the Void campaign after completing "Templar's Charge." These carriers are also available to Karax in Co-op Missions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Vikings do +8 damage to mechanical units when in walker mode as of Patch 3.8.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 31, 2015 References Category:Attributes Category:StarCraft gameplay